Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bowl assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bowl assembly having a fill cup.
Background Information
In some circumstances, pets can be kept inside crates, kennels and/or carriers, which can include one or more wire barriers. Similarly, a wire pet barrier can be installed into the rear compartments of vehicles to retain the pet in the rear compartment. For example, a pet carrier can include a door that is a wire barrier to secure the pet inside the carrier. A pet bowl assembly can be installed or supported onto the barrier to provide food, water and other contents to the pet.